


Royal Scheme

by Suzaku_Mizutani



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzaku_Mizutani/pseuds/Suzaku_Mizutani
Summary: Lissa is Robin's secret lover, and after a recent session, Lissa brings up that Emmeryn is looking for a man to get her out of the scorn of nobles for not having married. Emmeryn, who Robin has wanted to bang for years and is sanctioned by his lover to have sex with her. Who would refuse?
Relationships: Emerina | Emmeryn & Liz | Lissa, Emerina | Emmeryn/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Liz | Lissa/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Royal Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the FE Lewd Writer's Discord's Gift Exchange.

In a far corner of the Ylissean encampment sits the tent of their tactician and valued friend Robin, who as far as anyone knows, sits there cooped up reading books and thinking of strategies. But this is just what Robin _wants_ people to know, as what is actually happening…

_“OH FUCK GODS, ROBIN, YEESSSSSS!” a woman screams in the throes of pleasure, her voice hoarse from throaty moans and shrieks of pleasure from earlier._

…is far more secretive and taboo. What no one knows thanks to the sets of silencing glyphs and a furtive schedule for meeting is that Robin has been having a relationship with the royal princess Lissa for months at this point. They partake in long nights of passionate lovemaking and romance unbeknownst to every one of the Shepherds.

_“Agh! Fuck, Lissa! I’m about to cum! Where do you want it?” Robin yells to his lover, a sheen of sweat on his entire naked torso making his body gleam in the candlelight._

_“INSIDE ME ROBIN, PLEASE!” Lissa all but screams out, her already thoroughly fucked pussy still clenching blissfully tight around his throbbing member. Robin makes one last powerful thrust as he bottoms out inside the quivering princess before letting out a near bestial roar as he feels his release, his fourth of the night, surge from him. Lissa joins her lover with a low, drawn-out moan as she feels his cock twitch and pulse inside her, sending rope after rope of white, syrupy semen into her already overflowing womb. This brings her careening into another blindingly white peak as her eyes half roll back into her head as her body throbs with fiery pleasure with every glob of cum he shoots into her walls._

……

Spent and tired, Robin just barely manages to roll out of the way of Lissa as he deposits himself beside her, panting heavily. Not that she is doing much better, as her bountiful chest heaves with deep breaths as she struggles to calm herself down.

“Whoo… that was…” Robin begins.

“Fantastic,” Lissa finishes, looking over at her beloved with a caring smile and a smoldering twinkle in her eyes as she leans forward and presses a long, loving kiss into Robin’s mouth. Reciprocating with the same amount of love, the lip-lock doesn’t heat up as they both decide to simply bask in the afterglow of their most recent session.

Breaking apart, they look into each other’s eyes before dissolving into a giggling fit and looking at the ceiling, Lissa taking this time to scoot herself closer to Robin’s side as she lays her head on Robin’s broad chest. They lay like that for a long while, too comfortable in each other’s presence to even care to break the silence between them.

“Robin,” Lissa begins, her fingers tapping an unknown rhythm on Robin’s chest as he looks down at her. “I have an idea, and… I don’t know what your opinion is going to be on it. I think you might not like it,” the last part drooping quieter with every word until he can barely hear her.

“Nonsense, darling, what is it?” Robin questions, tipping her head up to look at him. She smiles at his kind words, overflowing with the feeling of love he gives her.

“Well, it’s just, hmmm,” she wanders off, seemingly embarrassed, “I was talking with Emm a few days ago and she mentioned you.”

Upon hearing this, Robin cocks up a single questioning eyebrow and gives a low chuckle. “Really now? And what did the Exalt say about little old me?” he teases with a little smirk on his lips as Lissa joins him with her tinkling laughter.

“Well, you know how after the war with Plegia and everything, that those old geezers on the council wants Emm to look for a partner to marry?”

How could he _not_? It took an all of Robin’s might as well as Gaius and Stahl to stop Chrom from marching in to one of those meetings and bashing those nobles up for disrespecting his sister like that. It took Emmeryn herself to talk Chrom down and getting him to accept that these talks are going to happen, especially with a ruler.

“Of course, but… what has that got to do with me?” Robin questions, not making the connection.

“I was getting to that!” Lissa says with a mock pout, her cheeks expanding adorably. “You see, me and her were talking and she brought that up, and I asked her if she would ever consider marrying and then she just went silent. I then, obviously, pressed for more,” Robin’s eyebrow quirks up yet again “shut up. Anyways, I pressed her for more, and she was still not telling me anything so I tried to open her up with what she wants in a guy.”

“Breathe, Lissa,” Robin teases, earning a playful swat to his chest as she again pouts at him. “OK, OK, continue.”

“Thank you! Anyways, so she tells me her dream guy and she says ‘funny, very intelligent, loyal, good looking, white hair’, which seemed weirdly specific and familiar and then I remembered…”

Ah.

“Me,” Robin states, finishing her sentence.

“Exactly. So I asked her if she liked you and she blushed really hard – very cute by the way – and looked away all embarrassed! So I teased her about it, and then I _may_ have let it slip that we were seeing each other and she got a little mad at me. But then I started explaining how kind, and caring, and how awesome you are, and I realized something, Robin,” she says, an unknown glimmer in her eyes.

“I got started thinking about you sleeping with my sister, and like, sharing you with her, because you both are two of the people I love most and I thought it would be fun-“

Lissa can’t finish the thought as Robin reaches down and brings her to his lips, silencing her for a bit as she leans into the kiss. She makes a soft moan into his mouth as she breaks away from him with a grin, her annoyance of him cutting her off overshadowed by the love in the kiss.

“Rude, but I’ll allow it. But what I was going to say that the idea of you two sleeping together kinda made me… REALLY horny. And I told her that, and she got a little weirded out but then just kinda muttered that it makes HER horny TOO! And by then, I heard that and I told her I would ask you about it, and she got super excited, telling me to do it,” Lissa excitedly recounts, growing more animated as the story goes on.

“So I want to ask you… do you want to sleep with Emm?” she questions “innocently”, the sly grin on her face and positively thrumming body giving her away. And what a question that is, ‘will I sleep with my girlfriend’s extremely hot and into me sister’. Robin ponders this for a second, not letting his now hardening member think for him and thinking of the pros and cons of the choice.

Pros: I get to sleep with Emmeryn, a woman I have a hidden lust for, it makes my girlfriend happy, and everything that is ailing Emmeryn and the royal family would be accounted for on the courtship end.

Cons: …

“You know, Lis, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Robin starts, a sly grin of his own etching itself on his face as hers deepens. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint two royal women, now would I?”

…..

Emmeryn is nervous. Not half a week went by after Robin and Lissa walked up to her while she was relaxing and he told her of his acceptance of her little ‘plan’. Imagine the shock that Emmeryn experienced when not only the man of her dreams (and lewd daydreams) agreed to the proposition of her sleeping with him, but also Lissa’s compliance and even excitement in the matter! Lissa’s his lover, no matter how secret, how is she OK with this?

…And then she remembers the luminescent blush she sported when talking about her lover’s prowess and how when she suggested the idea of sleeping with Robin, Lissa’s thighs started rubbing together. Who knew her sister would’ve turned into a sly little temptress!

She shakes herself out of her thoughts as she steels herself for tonight, as this was the agreed upon night they would first start their tryst. Each time she thinks about it, Emmeryn feels an unknown heat of desire spike up in her core and it fills her with anticipation.

_Only about another hour or so_ , she ponders internally. The suspense is killing her and her desire only grows hotter and hotter as she can’t help but think of the… generous description her sister gave of her future partner. _‘And oh my gods, Emm, his cock!’ Lissa squeals. ‘It’s so big and thick and hot and just – ah, I’m getting worked up thinking about it. And his technique is,’ she licks her lips, ‘absolutely **orgasmic** , pun intended.’_

“No no no, Emmeryn, stop thinking about it,” she says aloud as she shakes her head so as to get rid of thoughts. Looking at the time piece on her wall, she knows if she sets out now she will reach his tent at right about the designated time. She brushes herself off, smooths down her dress, and walks out of her tent nervous yet positively thrumming with excitement.

…..

“So Robin, how are you going to fuck my sister?” Lissa prompts suddenly from the bed as the man in question stands near the desk facing the tent flap, thinking.

Robin perks up and turns to face Lissa and says with a sideways smirk, “I don’t know, good? If she’s anything like you, she’ll like it a bit rough,” he finishes, his mind alight with the possibilities of their future encounter. Is she going to be shy and ask for it gently? Does she like it rough? Somewhere in between?

“Actually, I do have this,” he says as he waves his hand and mutters an incantation under his breath. And as if by a miracle, water from a pitcher nearby floats out of the container and forms itself into a chain-like shape and Lissa gasps. That’s the magic he created to use to tie her up in bed whenever rope wasn’t handy! The bindings, though made of water, feel cool to the touch and delightfully smooth but are also unexpectedly strong, fully capable of suspending Lissa above the ground.

Lissa shoots him a grin of her own as she nods as to agree with his plan, a mischievous and lustful glint in her eyes as she silently undoes the buttons of her blouse and shimmies out of them as well as her skirt, tossing them to the side, leaving her only her undergarments and stockings. “Hey Robin,” she coos seductively from the edge of the bed as she turns around and sticks her ass out towards him, effectively grabbing his attention. She looks over her shoulder at him, grinning all the while, and gives her perky ass a little wiggle. “Come here, big guy, let’s give Emm a show when she walks in.”

_Well,_ Robin thinks, shrugging off his coat and reaching for his belt buckle, _don’t mind if I do._

…..

Emmeryn is in front of Robin’s tent, apprehensive and doubting herself one last time. Is he here? Did he remember? Did she _want_ to do this? Shaking her head yet again, she gives her cheeks a slap to snap herself out of it and takes a deep breath and pushes forward into the tent…

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, ROBIN, YES! POUND ME HARDER!” Lissa screeches aloud in her passion, head shaking and ass rippling from every powerful thrust of the white-haired man.

…and is promptly thrust into a scenario out of her wildest fantasies. They don’t even seem to notice her, too far lost in their haze of pleasure and each other’s bodies to pay heed to the intruder. Swiftly closing the tent flap behind her in a bid to cancel the noise, Emmeryn can’t help but watch as her sweet little sister wantonly moans as she is fucked hard into the sheets of the tactician. The sounds of their coupling fill the tent, mainly consisting of the wet slaps of flesh on flesh and the grunts and moans of passion between the two participants.

This goes on for a while, the two lost in their own world as Emmeryn can’t help but feel white-hot flames of desire sparking in her core, her dress now uncomfortably hot when it was just perfectly temperate. Shrugging the dress off of her shoulders, Emmeryn sits on the ground as the heat in her core makes her knees weak and a hand unconsciously reaches down and finds her panties already dampened. When her hand touched her folds over the wet cloth however, she can’t help the moan to escape her lips as a spike of dizzying pleasure rocks her body, spurring her onwards. Quickly she casts her panties down her legs as she inserts one of her slender fingers into her wanting pussy.

Never in her life did she think that her, the Exalt, would be in a tent masturbating to the image of her sister and her secret crush/longtime companion fucking themselves silly. But here she is, doing just that.

“Fuck, Lissa, I’m getting close, where do you want it, love?” Robin all but exclaims, his hips long since having reached a steadily rising rhythm. In response, Lissa somehow twists her body around his cock so that she was now facing him and wraps her legs around his torso in a startling display of dexterity.

“Liss-,“ he can’t even get the name out before she lunges up and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hard on the lips, effectively answering him. Lissa gyrates her hips against Robin’s throbbing length in an effort to wring his cock of her favorite white substance. Only a moment or two passes before Lissa breaks the lip-lock and shudders hard, a long, drawn-out moan escaping her mouth as she cums hard on his cock.

Obviously close to his limit, Robin pushes them both on the bed and with a growl slams down into Lissa as hard as he can! Rope after rope of Robin’s valuable seed shoots hard into Lissa’s womb, filling it in seconds as the remainder spills outs and coats the walls of her vagina white. Every single pulse and throb of Robin’s cock making Lissa positively vibrate from the pleasure she felt, sending her crashing into climax after climax.

Emmeryn was not faring much better, as when the two sped up their coupling she also started to finger herself more vigorously. Her other hand, not wanting to be left out, unclasped her bra and squeezed hard on the now exposed massive breast that popped out. She lets out a low groan as another finger quickly found itself inserted into herself and rubbing her sweet spot. Lost in her daze of pleasure, Emmeryn looked up only when she heard her sister’s wanton scream and saw the hottest sight of her life. Her sister getting absolutely ploughed into oblivion by the man that was about to do the same thing to her. Emmeryn can only imagine herself in Lissa’s shoes as the hand on her generous mound instead goes down and pinches her erect clit, sending her over the edge to her own orgasm. Her own yelp of pleasure less subdued than her sister’s, but still harder than she has ever cum before.

This seemed to have finally got the attention of the two lovers, both of them looking over and smiling dumbly at once proud Exalt in a puddle of her own juices she made masturbating in a man’s tent. Pulling himself out of Lissa with a small * _pop*_ , Robin walks over from the bed over to their voyeur with a wide grin. Looking up, the first thing Emmeryn sees once she gets out of the foggy clouds of pleasure is Robin’s hard cock before her.

_Holy Naga, she wasn’t lying,_ Emmeryn internally says, studying the erect manhood before her. It was massive, to say the least, and also covered in the mixed juices of the two lover’s sex session, giving it a glossy sheen. Curiosity overwhelms her as she reaches a hand out, wrapping it around the shaft; or at least attempting to. Her guess was right, as her hand couldn’t fully wrap around his shaft due to the thickness. Without her knowing, the Exalt cannot help but lean forward and plant a long kiss on the head of the dick, her tongue darting forward and licking the juices from the shaft.

The taste was sweet and bitter at the same time, but the biggest effect was that immediately after it reached her throat, a stronger desire than she has ever felt before kindled in her heart. Giving a low hum of pleasure, she takes inch after amazing inch of her cock down her throat, getting about halfway down before she stops and retreats. Then she does the same motion again and again, each time getting lower and lower on the cock before finally hitting the base after only a few moments.

Robin can’t help but groan and rest his hand on the back of her head, gently applying pressure to urge her forward farther on his cock. Feeling his desire rekindled as a familiar pressure starts building in his loins, he remembers the purpose of her visit and uses his strength to drag her off his cock, the room filled with a satisfying * _pop*_ as his cock rests hard on the Emmeryn’s face.

“Not yet, Emm,” Robin says with a chuckle. “Though, that spirit is certainly going to help you for what I’m about to do.” Emmeryn barely has enough time to look surprised as he snaps his fingers and a tendril of water draws itself from a pitcher on the desk and solidifies, forming a chain-like structure. Intrigued and excited, Emmeryn feels the chains of water wrap themselves around her wrists and her ankles, the cool water feeling refreshing on her skin. A tentative tug also reveals that the binding is quite strong, not budging at all from her push.

“Robin, what are you doing?” Emmeryn questions, her voice pitched up from arousal and surprise as the chains lift her up from the ground. A yelp escapes her as the tendrils of water carry her over to the bed, Lissa scooching out of the way as if she knew what was going to happen.

“What are yo- oh,” she mutters, realizing his intentions as the faux chains affix themselves to the bed, effectively restraining her from movement as Robin saunters his way over.

“You like my new spell? I made it just for Lissa,” he says, looking awfully proud of himself as he starts to climb onto the bed. “Just one snap and it follows my will for hours. It has some practical uses, yes, but is very good for helping pleasure little princesses.” As he was saying this, he leaned forward on his hands and knees and all but whispered that last part in her ear, sending wonderful chills down her spine.

Leaning back up and sitting on the bed between her thighs, Robin trails his calloused hands across her sides, making sure to stop at her breasts and giving the boobs a firm squeeze that made her attempt to rub her thighs together. Laughing at her attempt, his hands eventually find themselves at her round asscheeks, the flesh bubbly and delightfully squishy to the touch and he gives them a light squeeze.

Emmeryn hisses once again in pleasure, arching her body off the bed as if to offer up her body to Robin to administer more pleasure. Smirking at the sight, Robin can’t help but oblige as he slides his hands to her inner thigh, hands agonizingly close to touching her aching and dripping folds. She thrusts her hips forward and lets out a desperate whine as he pulls away, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Ah-ah-ah, Emm, not so fast~,” he teases, teasing practically dripping from his voice.

“Pleaseeee, Robinnnn…,” she whines again as an adorable pout blooms on her face. But for every time he puts his hand back on her thigh and almost puts a finger in, he dances it back out of reach, settling it back on her supple rear. “Stop teasing me, please!” she groans out, her voice hitching up at the end as he finally sticks two of his digits into her weeping snatch.

“Yessssss…..” she hisses out as his fingers all too quickly finding her favorite spot. Her walls clinch down hard warm around his probing fingers, contracting erratically as a mini-orgasm rumbles through her frame. _Oh Naga, if I cum a little bit after him inserting his fingers, how can I handle his cock,_ Emmeryn questions as her she snaps back to reality.

“Now, now, isn’t that a surprise? The proud symbol of purity is on my bed, squirming and cumming after a little old tactician like me sticks his fingers in,” he chuckles out. His dirty words don’t give her the feeling of shame or indignancy she expected, instead feeling hotter than ever as her already cherry-red face grows even darker and her breath hitches. This is easily the most aroused she has ever been in her life.

After an all too short amount of time, Robin retracts his fingers from her dripping pussy and surveys them, almost admiring the glistening juices on his fingers. He looks at Emmeryn again, and with an almost evil grin, shoves his fingers into her mouth!

“MMMPH!” Emmeryn cries out, muffled by the digits.

“Suck,” Robin all but commands, eyes boring deep into hers as the erotic order dances in her head and heats up her already burning loins. Slowly, she swirls her tongue around his fingers, lapping up all of her own juices. She tastes… sweet, almost a sweet as honey with a distinct heavy tint of a bodily fluid.

“Oh Naga that’s _so_ hot,” a voice says from her side. A turn of her head reveals the voice to be Lissa, eyeing the scene with rapt interest as a lewd smile is plastered on her lips. Robin retracts his fingers out of Emmeryn’s mouth as he turns to his side and uses his other hand to pull Lissa in for a searing kiss.

“Oh,” Emmeryn breaths out, surveying the scene before her. The man who just pleasured her and then fed her her own juices is now making out with his other lover. _Oh Naga, this is **so** hot,_ she thinks, biting her lip. The two break apart and Lissa settles herself into Robin’s side as she examines her already lust-drunk sister.

“Are you going to fuck her already?” she questions, “I mean, that’s what she’s here for.”

“Yeah, aren’t you going go actually have sex with me?” Emmeryn calls out, wiggling her hips as much as she can with the watery chains still holding her. A fake, deep sigh overtakes Robin as he leans back and lines his throbbing cock up with her moist entrance.

“I suppose, since you asked so desperately,” Robin says as he guides his manhood into her folds, the head getting fully enveloped before long. Emmeryn takes a deep breath and tenses her body, not used to such a large size.

_Gods, she’s so tight!_ Her velvety walls wrap around his cockhead in an intensely pleasuring way as he pushes himself deeper and deeper into her snatch. Taking his own deep breath, he gets about half of his cock into her before he starts sliding back, earning himself a nice moan from the frazzled Exalt. He slides back until his tip almost leaves her pussy before halting…and slamming deep into her inner walls!

“AHHHH,” Emmeryn cries out, head snapping back into the pillows as a sudden, powerful orgasm overtakes her senses, turning the world white. Robin winces as her walls contract almost painfully tight on his dick, sending waves of pleasure surging over him as he steels himself not to blow right then.

“G-Gods! So tight!” he strangles out, voice low as he leans forward, encasing her frame with his as his hands find themselves on each side of her head. He stays still for a long while, letting her get used to his size, all the while staring into her eyes looking for the orgasm to pass. Apparently though, Emmeryn has other plans as her walls finally stop constricting themselves to tightly on his member and she uses what little room she has to wiggle to pull back her hips.

“Nngh, Robin, keep going,” she pleads, looking into his eyes. Hers were clouded over with lust as she wiggles her hips around his cock and rocks back and forth, trying to coax him into moving. It doesn’t take that much convincing as he drags his cock back along her walls to about the halfway point before slamming down again.

“Oh, fuck, Robin, right there!”

She doesn’t need to tell him twice as he starts to find a nice rhythm, each thrust of his earning either a gasp or moan from the Exalt below him. So as to not make her feel left out, Robin adjusts himself so that a hand finds itself on Emmeryn’s waist and the other finds itself two fingers deep in Lissa’s own moist cunt.

“Ah, Robin,” she coos, pushing herself deeper into his side as she turns his head towards her and pulls him in for another heated kiss, tongues dancing openly in the air. “How’s Emm?”

“Gods, she’s so tight! And so warm, and nice,” he lists off.

“How is she compared to me?”

He looks at her with mock disapproval. “You know I’m not going to answer that. You’re both wonderful in your own ways.”

“Pssh, cop-out,” she playfully says, leaning back in for another kiss. He reciprocates as he pushes a third finger in as he uses his thumb to massage her clit, making her break the kiss with a moan.

“More, Robin, harder!” Emmeryn pipes up, her body quickly approaching another climax as the technique and endowment of Robin decimates her will. He turns back to Emmeryn as he moves his hand back to her breasts and starts to knead it gently. She arches her body back into his touch as he feels his impressive stamina start to reach its limit.

“Gods, Emm, I’m getting close,” he groans out. Her tight pussy contracts quickly around him in response, confirming her reaction to his words.

“S-So am I, Robin, please, cum inside me,” she pleads, gyrating her hips around his cock harsher as she chases her own orgasm. She tightens her muscles instinctively around his length, reveling in the pulsing heat that radiates from his manhood into her core and across her body. He grunts at this at screws his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on not blowing his load when she is so close herself.

His pace, now a break-neck pistoning motion into her, eventually slows to his last few thrusts. Each one of these is a slow draw-back before slamming back in, going deeper and deeper until his last thrust finds what can only be her uterus as he feels that he broke the dam.

“FUCK, EMM, I’M CUMMING!”

“ROBIN, I’M CUMMING, IMPREGNATE MEEEE!” they scream in unison as Robin’s cock twitches and pulses violently, spraying his semen so deep and hard inside her that she can feel it blast against the back of her womb. This sets her orgasm off, it being so powerful that it makes every other orgasm beforehand feel like a distant dream. They both let out their different groans of pleasure as Robin shoots a torrent of seed into her eager womb, filling it quickly to the point where semen is leaking out of their joined genitals.

With his breath coming in heaves, the spell he put up before vanishes in his lapse in concentration and Emmeryn finds herself suddenly able to move freely. Using this newfound freedom, she is able to muster enough strength to lunge forwards, toppling them over so that she is now on top of him and quickly capture his lips in a loving kiss.

“Mmph!” he tries to gasp but it is silenced by Emmeryn’s mouth as she greedily sucks on his lips, tongue probing into his as he reflexively melts into it. His hand finds itself in the back of her head, gripping the blond tresses hard as he deepens the kiss. Several moments go by and the kiss is only broken because of the need to oxygen.

“Naga, Robin, that was fantastic,” Emmeryn coos, her disheveled hair and lust-drunk expression making her look positively radiant, making his semi-hard cock twitch in her plugged pussy. “O-oh!” she gasps, feeling the delightful sensation as her pussy instinctively massages his cock, feeling it hardening it back to full mast.

“Yeah, you think that he would be satisfied after only two shots? Oh no, nowhere near,” Lissa speaks up, settling on the bed and leans into Emmeryn’s ear. “I hope you’re ready for a _looong_ night.” After saying this, Lissa gently moves Emmeryn off of Robin’s cock, freeing the still-hard member from its prison, semen now leaking from Emmeryn’s pussy from losing its stopper. Lissa then leans down and, in a move that can only be done with great familiarity, engulfs the entire manhood in her mouth and down to the base in one go.

A loud slurping noise can be heard as Lissa expertly sucks off his length, cleaning it of the mixed juices all the while before audibly popping off the cock. “Mmm… Emm, you taste good,” she teases, reveling in the embarrassed blush on her sister’s cheek.

“But…” she trails off, adjusting herself so that her wet entrance is engulfing the crown of his cock.

“My turn.”

…..

“FUCK ROBIN, YES!” Lissa screams, her face pushed into the pillows, bubbly ass in the air as Robin is draped over her body, his hips pulling back and forth in dizzyingly powerful thrusts. Off to the side of the two, Emmeryn is currently keeping Robin busy by kissing him like his saliva was the Elixir of Life. Breaking the kiss with Emmeryn, he peels himself off Lissa as he stands up the best he can and gives her rear a solid smack, her ass jiggling in a mesmerizing way around his hips.

“FUCK! YES! HARDER!” she screams out, the pain of the smack quickly fading as the pleasure overwhelms it, leaving her craving more. Robin is all to happy to oblige, fucking her down into the mattress and giving her routine spanks, each one earning a wanton yelp from the Ylissean princess.

The harsh contractions of her pussy with every smack of his very quickly push Robin to his limit, his cock once again signaling an imminent release.

“Gonna cum!” he manages to grunt out as another torrent of semen erupts from is cock and into the princess’ already flooded womb, splashing out into her inner walls yet again. Lissa gives a deep, contented coo as she feels her pussy stuffed to the brim with the seed of her lover, feeling deep inside her that this might finally be the session that gets her pregnant.

“Hoooo,” Robin breaths out, pulling out of Lissa and sending the last few ropes of his seed against Lissa’s rear and back. He still has more in his tank, and he knows he can go longer, but he wonders if he can even survive this lust…

…as Emmeryn leans over and draws her tongue over the deposited seed, lapping it up and gathering it in her mouth as the Lissa and Robin look at her in shock. Once she’s gathered it all, she opens her mouth to show all of the semen in it and exaggeratedly swallows the syrupy seed, throat visibly moving as she makes sure they know she swallowed it.

Upon seeing this, Robin and Lissa look at each other as a heavy cloud of lust falls over them both as Robin’s cock hardens another time. Tackling Emmeryn with a roar, Robin engulfs her in a searing kiss as their loins find themselves connected yet again.

…..

“Naga! Robin, yes, please!” Emmeryn pleads, slowly grinding her ass back into Robin’s hips as he gasps and releases inside her for the third time, making it his sixth total loads he’s shot tonight. She shudders in delight as her walls are painted white another time, a womanly sixth sense telling her that this night she has been or is going to be impregnated.

This most recent session had been more like making love, filled with deeper but slower thrusts and muttered compliments and affirmations of pleasure. Lissa sat off to the side, sticking a finger in her filled cunt and pulling back once in a while to suck the semen off her digit.

Lissa, remembering what Emmeryn did beforehand, did something completely unexpected. She pushed Emmeryn off of Robin’s cock, but instead of jumping on it for her next turn…

“Lissa, what are yo- AH!” Emmeryn gasps.

…as Lissa dives forward and presses her lips to Emmeryn’s cum-filled pussy and gives it lick, earning her a surprised moan as a new, foreign, but very good feeling washes over her. Emmeryn can’t help but automatically try to drive the source of pleasure closer to her, pressing her hands on the back to Lissa’s head to push her farther into her pussy.

“N-Naga, Lissa, whatever you’re doing, don’t stop,” Emmeryn coos. After a moment or so, Robin’s cock has once again risen to full mast upon seeing this extremely erotic sight and lifted himself up a little bit in order to position his cock at her entrance.

Lissa pulls back from Emmeryn’s folds to question Robin, “what’re you doi-,“ only to be cut off when he thrust forward and pushed her back into Emmeryn. As Lissa tires to free herself, she finds that with each one of Robin’s thrusts, she is thrown back in, so she just accepts it and goes back to servicing Emmeryn, earning a low moan from the Exalt.

Thinking of another devious ploy, Lissa’s probing tongue gathers all of the leftover semen it can get from Emmeryn’s pussy and stores it in her mouth. Then she times herself with Robin’s thrusts…

…and pulls out right before a powerful thrust and uses it to rocket herself forward and swiftly captures her sister’s lips in a kiss. Surprise works in Lissa’s favor as she pours some of the semen she gathered into Emmeryn’s mouth, mixing it with her own tongue to incorporate it into her mouth.

_Her lips are so soft_ , they both think simultaneously as they deepen the kiss, realizing that taboo has long since been forgotten tonight. Emmeryn boldly matches Lissa in her mouth before poking forward into Lissa’s to get some of the remaining seed in there.

“Mmph, mmmh,” Lissa moans into the kiss as their tongues now wrestle together between the mouths, fighting over the last dreg of semen. Realizing they need to breathe, they break the kiss, a strand of semen and saliva connecting their mouths as they swallow their earned share of the load.

Emmeryn sees the errant stand first and leans forward and pecks Lissa on the lips again, claiming the seed for her own as she breaks away, a sly smirk on her face.

“Almost missed a spot,” Emmeryn teases as the almost forgotten Robin finally succumbs to the mix of Lissa’s divine pussy and such an erotic sight and climaxes yet again. Shaking, Robin retreats from Lissa’s snatch as the most recent load of seed leaks down her thigh and onto the bedsheets and falls back on his ass.

Instantly, both of the sisters are upon his cock, one on each side as they lick and clean off his cock, not allowing it to soften as they reach the tip and meet with a kiss in the middle. Robin’s cock gives another twitch in response, growing tired but still raring to go.

_What have I awakened?_ he thinks as the sisters make out over his cock, lost in their own world of lust.

This, as Robin will later note, was one of the best (but tiring), nights of his life…


End file.
